


Ensnared

by SaintSayaka



Category: Watership Down - Richard Adams
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintSayaka/pseuds/SaintSayaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>None of the young know if the silver trap is real. They're afraid to find out.</p><p>A drabble (one hundred words on the dot!) for one of my all-time favorite books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ensnared

The children of Watership Down have never worn a necklace of metal. The only knowledge they have of such a contraption even existing is the tales from their mothers; clear exaggerations and folly meant to scare the youngest of the young back into their burrows, never to explore out of the supervision of their warren. The oldest jest at the stories. They still stay inside.

Bigwig occasionally claims to have known this horror. Neither the youngest nor the oldest cannot tell if it just another story, or based in some level of fact. Nobody wants to ask. And nobody does.


End file.
